


Painting the Sea Red

by Succubus_Serenade



Series: Through Hell and High Water [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 16:49:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17881547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Succubus_Serenade/pseuds/Succubus_Serenade
Summary: What if Remnant had been flooded. Whether by Grimm, magic, or by the will of the gods themselves. The reasons are unknown, but the results are clear. With the exceptions of islands, Remnant is now under water. It is upon these islands where humans and faunus now live. But there are more differences than just a change to sea level. Pirates roam the waters, fighting against the powerful global navy. Faunus are sold and traded as slaves. Magic hides in corners of the land. No one knows what the salty winds of change may bring on the breeze. But for the Pirates who call the water their home, this wind is the one that guides their sails.





	Painting the Sea Red

A lone Navy ship sails across the gentle blue waves. It's crew walks along the metal decks, working peacefully to ensure their cargo safely reaches it's destination. The sun sits high and bright in the slightly cloudy sky and it watches over the ship like a guardian angel. Such a peaceful and wonderful day may seem like a sign of good fortune, but really it is the omen for disaster. 

An alarm sounds out from the siren atop the crow's nest. Many of the fledgling soldiers are caught of guard, unsure of what to do. The more seasoned veterans quickly rush to their positions and prepare for the upcoming battle. One soldier, confused by the sudden excitement, peers over the side of the ship and manages to spot something in the distance. Sailing headlong towards the naval vessel is a ship. Though the flag of the ship is to far to make out by the soldier's own eyes, he does not need to see the flag to understand the sudden alarm. The approaching vessel was assuredly a pirate ship. 

The sound of guns filled the air as the military vessel fired upon the incoming enemy. Each shot was met with a hard bang as it exploded midair. A cry called out among the soldiers as they announced the existence of a dust field. With their shots being blocked, they had no choice but to keep bombarding the field until it breaks. All the while, the pirate vessel approached the ship at full speed. Too late did the naval captains realize the intentions of the enemy. Before they could hand out orders, a large crash sounded out. Suddenly the pirate's ship had rammed itself into the other ship. Within seconds, pirates had flooded onto the deck of the navy ship.

A new alarm sounded from the top of the ship as the crew engaged the pirates, neither side holding back as weapon clanged against weapon. Shots rang out across the deck as they fire upon each other. The pirates held the element of surprise and the advantage of the soldiers forces in disarray from the unexpected move. By the time the soldiers reorganized themselves, half were already lying dead across the deck. The pirates charge through the ship, taking out any soldiers they come across, though they also lose some comrades in the fighting. Once they reach the bridge, they find themselves unable to continue forward. The captain, seeing no way out, barricades himself behind a large metal door. Try as they might, the pirates are unable to break through this barrier. 

The captain lets out a sigh of relief. Thinking himself safe, he turns to head towards the radio. Just as he turns, the room fills with the sound of glass behind shattered. The captain looks over in surprise to find the bullet-proof glass at the front of the bridge has been totally shattered and standing in front of him is a young lady in a blood-red hood. 

"Impossible...That's utterly impossible! How? How did you break that glass? It is designed to even hold back a Leviathan!" Screamed the captain in both anger and shock. His eyes wide as he stood there, paralyzed with fear.

In response to his question, the girl did not speak. Instead she raised her weapon, a scythe whose blade seemed to almost shine. She looked up at him from under her hood and he could faintly see the gleam of her silver eyes. It was then that the captain understood just who was in front of him and what that meant.

"The Red Reaper! So that's why the attack then. Well I'm sorry to inform you, but the army has already been alerted to your attack. By the time you break down the door guarding the cargo, you'll be surrounded by our battleships. You'll be sunk in seconds." The captain tried to sound confident, but he knew just what it meant if the girl was in this room with him. 

The captain dared not reach for his own weapon, knowing that the girl would likely not even give him that chance. He stared at her for a moment, total silence filled the room. That is until the silence was broken by the light laughter coming from the cloaked figure. 

"Let me stop you there." Spoke the pirate in a voice that revealed her young age, "First off, no doors are going to stop my crew." She said all this with almost a childlike glee. A smile resting softly on her face. She pointed her scythe at the captain and glared daggers at him, her face now looking much more serious, "And secondly, people are not cargo!" 

As if on cue, the ship violently rocked and the sound of an explosion fills the air. Meanwhile, below deck, the pirate crew had blown apart an adjacent wall in order to open the way to the cargo hold. Inside were dozens of bound faunus. Almost all were covered in bruises and some were even on the brink of death from their mistreatment. The pirates waste no time in moving them from the hold, breaking their restraints and guiding every last faunus to the pirates' ship. They carry those that could, for any reason, not walk on their own.

Back in the bridge, the hooded girl stood over the corpse of the captain, wiping away the blood on her cheek. She turns and walks over to the main console. Typing quickly on the keyboard, she brought up as much as she could, pouring through the information to find any leads she could on other slave ships or important targets. Once she's done the girl aims her scythe's barrel at the console and shoots several times until it was beyond repair. With one final look at the captain, she wipes at her cheek wound again and smiled. The girl leaves the room in a flurry of rose petals, leaving behind only a few petals and the corpse of a seasoned fighter.

A while later, on the ship of the pirate captain known as the Red Reaper, the young hooded girl sits on her chair, writing down all the data and information she had gathered from the ship's computer. A heavy knocking comes from the door behind her and without looking, the captain merely sighed and calls out.

"Come in Yang..." Said the young captain in a voice that was both cheerful and exhausted. 

Without a moment of hesitation from the person on the other side of it, the door bursts open and a young woman, looking not much older than the captain herself, entered the room with a loud laugh.

"Come on Ruby! You're missing all of the fun! They crew broke out the good rum and everything you know!" The girl announces this all with a very cheerful smile. Her smile almost as bright as the blonde hair cascading over her shoulders.

"I don't have time for that right now Yang. Besides, if I end up forgetting any of this before I write it down, who knows what might happen. These are people's lives we're talking about you know..." Replied the young captain with a long sigh. She did not stop her writing even as she spoke, "And you better not be getting too drunk you know. My first mate is supposed to be in charge while I'm busy like this."

There, sitting at the chair with a pen in her hand was the captain of the Rose Petal, Ruby Rose. While quite young, she had worked her way up the pirate ranks until she was the captain of her very own ship. An accomplished fighter and a skilled leader, Ruby had earned a name for herself that sent fear through even the most brave and experienced admirals of the navy. She went by many names, given to her over years of battle and renown. The most common name people used for her was the Red Reaper, thanks to the red hood she always wore and the fact that her main weapon was a scythe. 

As for the blonde girl loudly calling out in a cheerful voice, that is her sister Yang Xiao Long. Known as the Blonde Berserker, Yang also has quite the renown for a girl so young. She was also the one responsible for blasting a hole in the wall of the ship earlier. The blonde has always had a habit of punching her way through problems, literally. Despite her age, she also could easily hold the rank of captain in the pirate world, instead she chooses to stay as the first mate of her sister. Together, they create a force to be reckoned with as they have won several large battles and rescued many enslaved faunus.

The night continues on, Yang trying to coax Ruby out as the captain continues her work. This is but one tale that floats upon the waves of Remnant. Across the vast ocean lies plenty of other pirates and even more secrets. What awaits the young cloaked captain and her buxom blonde sibling? Will the winds that blow their sails lead them towards fortune or ruin? Will Yang ever be able to turn down a mug of rum? These questions are but a few that linger on the bobbing waves, but even the questions that seem to be without answer may yet one day be revealed. The only way to be certain, is to wait and see.


End file.
